


[podfic] Still Life

by Domenika Marzione (domarzione), reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adaptation, Artist Steve Rogers, Brooklyn, Gen, New York City Background Noise, Podfic, originally recorded in 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Steve Rogers and a very modern form of art therapy.(The one where Steve draws himself out of despair and into some notoriety when his cartoons hit the internet, but he's still not allowed to look at Tumblr without an okay from Pepper.)





	[podfic] Still Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150289) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:** Artist Steve Rogers, Adaptation, Brooklyn, New York City Background Noise, originally recorded in 2018

 **Length:**  00:21:28

 **Download Link:**  You can download/stream this  **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Still%20Life_.mp3)**  (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was originally recorded in 2018, and then sat on my laptop for a year while I tried to figure out coverart. I'm making a push to post all my Avengers podfics that have been chilling in my stash, so that they're all up in time for Endgame (in case we need to pretend that movie never happened). 
> 
> I'm using this podfic to fill my "Rough" square for Podfic Bingo 2019: since I left all the background noise in for ~ambiance, I'm counting it as a rough audiofile.
> 
> Happy listening!
> 
> \- reena_jenkins


End file.
